warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 20
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 19 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 21}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 20. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Wolke Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Birkenzweig *unbekannter Streuner (Wolkes Vater) *Zweig *Honigblatt (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *Stachelnase *unbekannte Junge (Stachelnases Junge) *zwei unbekannte Junge *Boris *Minka *Wolkenschweif *Mikusch *Rabenpfote *Wulle Ereignisse Tod *zwei unbekannte Junge Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **Fluss **Wolkes Bau **Großer Felshaufen **Wolkenfels **Kriegerbau **Ältestenbau **Heilerbau **Kinderstube **Schülerbau **Anführerbau **Leuchtende Höhle *Wald-Territorium *Zweibeinerort *Mikuschs Hof *Rattenschuppen Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Star *Sperling *Fuchs *Hund *Ratte *Fliege Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Monster, Donnerweg, Krähenfraß, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Ältester, Heiler, Schüler, Junges, Mentor *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Viertelmond, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "sich die Zungen geben", "wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz" Wissenswertes *Seite 271: Der Satzrest "(...) beside Firestar's (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 243 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 271: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Ich muss unbedingt mehr über (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "unbedingt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 243 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 272: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Ich muss es einfach wissen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "unbedingt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 244 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 272: Der Satzrest "(...), he repeated." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 272: Der Satz "I wish you would." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wünschte, du würdest (es).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schade." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 244 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 273: Der Satz "I don't need anything." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich brauche nichts.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich habe alles." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 244 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 274: "Er deutete mit dem Schwanz (...)" - Statt deutete müsste es "schnippte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked ist (vgl. Seite 246 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 275: Der Satzteil "(...), though Firestar was sure that his eyes were warm." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) doch Feuerstern war sich sicher, dass seine Augen warm waren/blickten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), doch gleichzeitig sah Feuerstern ein warmes Funkeln in seinen Augen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 276: Der Satzrest "He jumped down from the highest boulder and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 276: "(...) hinab auf die andere Seite des Flusses." - Statt auf die andere Seite müsste es "auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite" heißen, da im Original die Rede von on the opposite side of the river ist (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 276: "(...) an dem dunklen Wasser, (...)" - Statt dunklen müsste es "schwarzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von black ist (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 276: Der Satz "Firestar blinked." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern blinzelte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern kniff die Augen zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 276: Der Satz "His mate shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Seine Gefährtin zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) Sandsturm, die gleichmütig mit dem Schwanz zuckte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 248 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 277: Wolke meint fälschlicherweise, die Heiler hätten sich jeden Viertel''mond mit ihren Ahnen augetauscht, dabei finden Heilertreffen gewöhnlich immer jeden ''Halb''mond statt. *Seite 277: "(...) seiner Äste waren abgebrochen und (...)" - Statt ''abgebrochen müsste es "verfault" oder "vermorscht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rotted away ist (vgl. Seite 247 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 278: Der Satzteil "(...) durch viele Pfotenschritte (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 249 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 278: Der Satzrest "(...) as he crossed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 249 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 278: "(...) gekannt, ein (...)" - Nach dem Wort ein müsste "weiterer" oder "anderer" stehen, da im Original die Rede von another ist (vgl. Seite 249 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 278, 280, 284 und 286: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 249, 251, 255 und 257 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 279: Der Satzrest "(...) on paws scraped by sharp stones." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 250 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 279: Der Satzteil "(...) only turned to lead the way through the strip of bushes and into the scrubland. Firestar and Sandstorm plunged into the undergrowth after him, and caught up to him a few tail-lengths into the open." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), sondern drehte sich nur um, damit er den Weg durch den Buschstreifen und auf das Buschland führen konnte. Feuersten und Sandsturm tauchten hinter ihm in das Unterholz ein und holten ihn einige Schwanzlängen auf der offenen Fläche ein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sondern drehte sich einfach um und führte sie durch das dichte Unterholz hinaus in das Buschland." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 250 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 279: "(...), fragte Feuerstern." - Statt fragte müsste es "keuchte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von panted ist (vgl. Seite 250 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 280: Der Satz "But somehow they don't sound quite right." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 251 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 282: Das Wort diesem vom Satz "In diesem Nest hier." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "hier" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 253 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 282: "Was ist passiert?" - Vor dem Wort passiert müsste "hier" stehen, da im Original die Rede von here ist (vgl. Seite 253 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 284: Der Satz "Firestar guessed he was walking the paths of memory, lost among the shadows of his scattered kin and Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 255 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 284: Das Wort weg vom Satz "Sie sind einfach weg." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "einfach" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 255 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 286: Das Wort das vom Satz "Das ist nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 256 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise